¡Cuánta perversión!
by Hatsumi-Maiko
Summary: Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a darle el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, más nunca pensó que en la mente de aquel serio y frío adolescente se encontrara una idea tan descabellada. Le estaba pidiendo que se transformara en un niño de doce años.


Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a darle el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, más nunca pensó que en la mente de aquel tradicionalista, serio y frío adolescente se encontrara una idea tan descabellada. Le estaba pidiendo que se transformara en un Naruto de doce inocentes años.

**Notas del fanfic**: Hace algunos días fue el cumpleaños del hermano amado e incómodo de mi adoración Itachi; sí, el cumpleaños de Sasuke como muchos sabrán; y como a éste pequeño le he agarrado una manía por hacerlo sufrir en mis fics, desde parodias hasta todo lo que se me ocurra; pensé que le debía al menos un pequeño agradecimiento; por ello vengo ahora con este one-shot, producto total de mi mente pervertida y mis fantasías yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis deseos de yaoi. No tengo ninguna remuneración económica por esto, pero si tengo sus comentarios que para mí valen mas que nada.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, shōta, lenguaje anti sonante.

**Pareja: **SasuNaru – sí, en ese orden; lo pongo porque me he encontrado lectoras que regañan por no advertir en qué posición estará cada uno –

Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>¡Cuánta perversión!<p>

― ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás seguro que…? ―

La estridente voz fue interrumpida inmediatamente por otra mucho mas grave y profunda, proveniente clara del chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

― Usuratonkachi, ven y cumple tus palabras ―

Naruto se miró los brazos delgados y el resto de su cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto apenas por la tela desgastada de los bóxers que le cubrían y quedaban cómicamente amplios. Cuando le dijo a Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a darle el mejor cumpleaños de su vida nunca pensó que en la mente de aquel tradicionalista, serio y recto adolescente se encontrara una idea tan descabellada.

El rubio se observó de nuevo y esta vez llevó sus manos a la frente; él y su terrible boca; al menos Tsunade se había portado algo mejor al no exigirles misiones fuera de la aldea por un par de días para que el Uchiha pudiera "festejar" a su gusto.

_Festejar. Maldito bastardo 'ttebayo_ masculló cuidando de no ser escuchado por los finos oídos de su amante.

Salió con paso inseguro hacia el otro lado; donde seguramente su compañero le estaría esperando sentado en la cama, con la mirada ansiosa y hambrienta a la espera de poder recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta con pasmada lentitud hasta que por fin puso un pie fuera del cuarto de baño y terminó con otro par de pasos frente a Sasuke, quien le sonrió altanero al verlo.

― Teme ―

El moreno agachó la cabeza tapándose todo lo posible con ese flequillo que se dejó cuando estuvo en Akatsuki y se negaba a cortar, gesto que ofendió al Uzumaki pero que en contra de lo que él pensaba, era para tapar el reluciente sonrojo que había experimentado el moreno al ver a su pareja en esas condiciones.

Húmedo

Radiante

Semi desnudo

Con el vello púbico apenas apareciendo

Pequeño

Sí, exactamente tan pequeño como lucía hace seis años atrás, tan pequeño como cuando Naruto tenía apenas doce años.

El rubio sintió como los amplios bóxers se le resbalaban y tuvo que tomarlos rápidamente del elástico para evitar hacer una escena cómica ante Sasuke. El muy pervertido le había pedido o mejor dicho exigido, que hiciera una parcial transformación de su cuerpo a como lo tenía cuando ingresaron al equipo siete para intenciones no muy sanas.

― Puedes soltar eso ― pronunció el Uchiha con su voz un poco mas ronca de lo normal, refiriéndose a los bóxers a los cuales se aferraban las manos de su compañero.

― Teme, no es justo tú estás vestido ― acusó el mas pequeño.

Sasuke empezó por quitarse la camisa y a pesar del tiempo Naruto no podía ser indiferente a ese par de pectorales, pecho firme y abdomen plano de su pareja; realmente se veía gracioso con la cara infantil pasmada por la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba indicó a Naruto que se acomodara en la cama.

― Eres un maldito pervertido, mira que querer hacerlo con un niño eso es pedofilia; tu perversión no tiene límites, lo único bueno es que serás tu el que se abra de piernas 'ttebayo ―

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un par de veces más de lo normal y Naruto no fue ajeno a esto.

― ¿Estás bromeando? ― inquirió el mayor ― ¿Crees que dejaré que un mocoso me lo haga? ―

Entonces en el rostro de Naruto un divertido puchero infantil apareció; el rubio quiso igualmente cruzarse de brazos pero se percató de que al de soltarse la única prenda que vestía, ésta caería irremediablemente hasta sus rodillas.

― ¡Sasuke! Eres un desgraciado, todo mi cuerpo _todo_ ― recalcó ― es de un niño de doce años, o sea mas pequeño ¡me vas a desgarrar imbécil! ― gritó lo último.

Sasuke se llevó una mano hacia su frente y la arrastró hasta su mentón; era tan complicado hacer entender a Naruto.

― Cállate, escucharán los vecinos ―

― Estamos en tu casa, no hay vecinos ―

― Tu voz tiene alcances insospechables dobe ―

El rubio arrugó las cejas y cuando iba a replicar con otra aseveración vio el rostro de Sasuke un poco desanimado.

― Esta bien, si quieres déjalo así ―

― Sasuke podíamos haber tenido sexo como una pareja homosexual normal, pero esos rollos raros y enfermos que se te…― No pudo seguir hablando, la cara de Sasuke era un claro reflejo de decepción, tristeza y demás ― Está bien, lo haré ― dijo Naruto tras ser víctima de un repentino ataque de remordimiento.

El rostro de Sasuke mostró una inusual, perversa y sexy sonrisa.

_Manipulador_

El Uchiha se puso en pie en dirección al baño y Naruto se quedó intrigado por ello; se suponía que empezarían a follar salvajemente sobre la cama.

A los minutos Sasuke salió con un pantalón corto de tonalidad clara.

― Sa…suke ―

El moreno lucía igual a la edad del rubio. Delgado, bajito, piel suave y con las facciones de un niño _casi_ normal de doce o trece años.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, y Naruto estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar por ver al mismo Sasuke que estaba con ellos en el equipo siete, con el cual, en aquel tiempo vivía muchas aventuras y constantes peleas.

― Usuratonkachi ¿creíste que…? ―

― Creí que eras un pedófilo y que en cualquier momento me dejarías por alguien mas joven ― bromeó el rubio conteniendo el llanto de emoción.

Pero Sasuke estaba incómodo, porque se trataba de darle morbo al asunto, no de que Naruto recordara sus años dorados con tanta devoción. Por eso se apresuró y cazó los labios de Naruto como si fuera una fiera hambrienta. Empezó salvaje y apasionado, hurgando inmediatamente con su lengua el interior de la boca de su amante; para cuando éste cayó en cuenta, le tomó del cabello y acercó mas sus labios para continuar con aquel contacto tan íntimo y placentero que se le hacía una adicción; sin embargo, dejó que el Uchiha fuera quien llevara el beso; el cual se tornó, conforme avanzaron los segundos, en mas suave, tímido, sutil y delicado como si se tratara de una caricia.

Se separaron un poco y el moreno bajo a besar el mentón del Uzumaki hasta incorporarse nuevamente y verse directo a los ojos.

Naruto no quiso esperar y fue él quién ahora succionaba con fuerza el cuello blanco del otro chico, mientras sus manos se enredaron alrededor de la firme y pálida cintura.

― Hn ― Sasuke gimió tenuemente, Naruto conocía muy bien las cosas que le volvían loco.

Naruto dirigió su lengua hacia el labio inferior del Uchiha, de allí siguió trazando un camino por el mentón, la garganta y el pecho del mismo sin despegar sus manos de la cintura a la que se aferraba con devoción. Cuando la ávida lengua llegó hasta la mitad del torso, Sasuke tomó los rubios cabellos y dirigió nuevamente esa lengua hacia su boca para besarla por segunda ocasión; era adictivo, un hábito que tanto casto e inocente se volvía en un instante lujurioso y placentero, un hábito que le daba un placer imposible de describir. Besó y delineó con su lengua los labios comprobando que efectivamente, había diferencias entre el Naruto de doce y el Naruto de dieciocho años con quien lo había hecho algunas veces.

El rubio aprovechó la distracción de Sasuke en el beso para tomar el pantaloncillo corto de su compañero y empezar a meter sus dedos por el borde de la tela, llegando hacia la cremallera y bajando poco a poco la prenda que les dejaría en las mismas condiciones. Sasuke sintió los pantalones correrse por sus piernas y la mano de Naruto inspeccionando el interior de su ropa íntima; un placer electrizante le recorrió su ahora pequeño cuerpo y segundos después, su lengua torturaba un poco mas debajo de la oreja del rubio.

― Sasuke ― jadeó el mas pequeño con su voz notoriamente mas aguda, sin dejar de frotar la entrepierna contraria.

Sasuke en contra de su voluntad, sacó la morenita mano de sus ropas que ya lo había despertado casi por completo y con las suyas tomó el par de redonditos glúteos del Uzumaki hasta hacer chocar ambas caderas y comenzó a frotar su miembro con el del otro, aún por sobre la tela de sus bóxers.

Naruto presa de la excitación, haló a Sasuke consigo hasta quedar ambos acostados sobre la cama y fue su turno de tomar las nalgas firmes del moreno para masajearlas con deleite al tiempo que elevaba su cadera para seguir manteniendo el contacto.

― Naruto ― jadeó el moreno al oído, mientras su flequillo rozaba la piel morena.

El rubio se incorporó hasta quedar ambos sentados aún con las manos en los glúteos del Uchiha, quien rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto para volver a besarse con pasión, como usualmente lo hacían; el rubio por su parte fue tumbando poco a poco al cumpleañero hasta dejarlo acostado, para en un momento fugaz correr los bóxers que le impedían el total contacto con su pareja.

Sasuke a pesar de tener la apariencia de un niño de doce años estaba completamente excitado; Naruto se relamió los labios ante la imagen provocadora y morbosa que se le era mostrada. Llevo entonces el rubio su mano hacia su boca y empezó a lamer con lascivia la palma de su propia mano y cada uno de sus

dedos; Sasuke le miró interrogante y fascinado por la mirada lujuriosa que se hacía de ese rostro aniñado y aparentemente inocente.

El Uchiha arqueó su espalda de placer y soltó un gruñido excitante cuando la mano del otro se entornó en su pene y comenzó a recorrer de arriba abajo con una habilidad natural.

― Abre mas las piernas ― exigió el rubio.

Y es que cuando estaban en plan sexual Naruto se volvía muy demandante, completamente diferente al sonriente e inocente ninja que todos veían a diario; Sasuke no contuvo la tentación y pudo mas el placer que su orgullo, flexionó las rodillas y acomodó sus piernas hasta donde las articulaciones le permitieron sin llegar a ser molesto; subía sus caderas y las bajaba; Naruto en realidad le estaba masturbando con maestría y él moría del morbo por ver al pequeño Uzumaki tan amaestrado en áreas del placer.

― Na-Naruto, no sigas ― porque me correré en tu mano, quiso agregar.

El aludido comprendió el mensaje y paró sus acciones para encontrarse ahora con Sasuke sobre él, sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis que tortuosa se rozaba con los testículos desnudos de su pareja.

La sorpresa le devolvió a Naruto esa expresión tonta e infantil, cosa que Sasuke agradeció, porque la idea era esa, ver a Naruto como cuando se había enamorado de él hacía seis años; aunque el último dato era totalmente secreto. Quizá se lo confesaría en su lecho de muerte; si es que tenía uno y no se mataban mutuamente.

Recorrió el cuerpo del rubio como si fuera una vereda conocida por muchos años; recorrió y paró en uno de los pezones para pasar su lengua unos momentos, bajó y dibujó con la punta de la misma la marca de sellado del bijū y mordió suavemente la hombría – que se había vuelto algo pequeña para su gusto - por encima de la tela; hasta que decidió romper los bóxers con sus manos; aprovechando que la mirada de Naruto estaba suspendida en quién sabe dónde.

― Teme, eso no era necesario ―

El moreno sonrió y tiró los restos de tela para volver a incorporarse, poniendo sus manos en los pectorales morenos y las piernas a los lados de la cadera de su compañero.

― Allí esta el lubricante ― señaló el rubio hacia un buró.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando con algo de severidad por el corte de pasión, no, él no quería lubricante; por eso llevó sus dedos y presionó la boca del rubio obligando a éste a abrirla y ensalivar las extremidades.

― Cállate y abre la boca ― respondió el Uchiha.

Fue cuando Naruto comprendió el trasfondo de todo eso; Sasuke quería recrear por así decirlo, su primera vez, pero quería hacerlo como si hubiese pasado cuando ellos dos estaban recién graduados de la academia ninja; recibió gustoso esos dedos finos y sonrió para sus adentros; ese Sasuke era mas pervertido de lo que imaginaba.

― Cierra los ojos ―

― Pero por…― De los tres meses que llevaban como pareja sexualmente activa ya había visto casi todas las posiciones del Uchiha.

― Ciérralos ―

Ok, obedecería solo por ver a Sasuke cabalgando sobre él, era la imagen más excitante, sensual y lujuriosa que alguna vez sus azules ojos vieron.

― ¡Idiota! ― exclamó el rubio al sentir el dolorcito que había olvidado poco a poco conforme mantenían relaciones sexuales; uno de los dedos de Sasuke ya había avanzado hasta el segundo nudillo cuando se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de éste.

Por su parte Sasuke sonrió con alevosía; Naruto era un tonto si pensaba que en su cumpleaños dejaría que lo follase; si era su fantasía más enferma y recóndita desde su remota pubertad; tener a Naruto totalmente entregado a su placer.

― Abre bien las piernas ― repitió las palabras dichas por el otro anteriormente.

Después de palpar adecuadamente con uno de sus dedos, bajó hacia la entrada del rubio y escupió un poco, la saliva en realidad secaba rápido; en eso aprovechó para incorporar otro dígito y estimular esa zona del rubio.

― ¡Ah! Si, Sasuke mmmm ―

Sí, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Naruto comenzó a frotar su propio pene, estaba demasiado caliente.

― Te gusta verdad ― afirmó el moreno tras ver como su amante se revolvía de placer mientras simulaba penetraciones con sus dedos.

― ¡Ah! ― gritó el rubio cuando un tercero se sumó a su tortura.

Sasuke se sentía en su límite, ver al Naruto niño en un plan tan erótico casi le hacía explotar. Sacó sus dedos y vio con satisfacción como la pequeña entrada se había ensanchado un poco, para acto seguido acomodar la punta de su pene en ella y empujar suavemente sin llegar a entrar.

― Sasuke ― reclamó el rubio.

― Primero dime que te gusta ―

― Teme ―

― Anda dilo ―

― Tú también estás que no aguantas ―

Ante esto el ceño de Sasuke se frunció y empezó a meter levemente la punta hasta que introdujo la mitad de la cabeza, volvió a salir. No ignoró la cara de reproche del rubio.

― ¿Quieres que te lo meta o no? ― inquirió con maldad.

― Si ― arrastró el rubio la sílaba ― me encanta que lo hagas ―

Y como si fuera una orden Sasuke entró poco a poco en el pequeño orificio, sintiendo cada centímetro de las paredes estrechas y Naruto abriendo paso para recibir su fuente de placer más grande en ese momento; sintiéndose invadido y perforado con una mezcla de dolor y placer incomparable.

― ¡Dios! ― exclamó Sasuke cuando estuvo completamente dentro aferrándose a las caderas de Naruto.

― Joder, me duele como si fuera virgen ―

Sasuke dejó caer su frente en la del rubio y se permitió respirar de su aire.

― Incluso en ese entonces creo que no fue tanto el dolor ¿me equivoco? ― dijo rememorando el momento en que la calentura y la pasión les ganaron y lo hicieron sin premeditación en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha; aunque realmente no fue esa la primera, sino en el departamento de Naruto, esa vez en el jardín Sasuke fue el pasivo.

― Anda, muévete ya ―

Sasuke obedeció al instante.

Estaba en la gloria; Naruto gemía sin control con esa estridente y escandalosa vocecita que poseía actualmente y su cuerpo infantil respondía como una adulto a las embestidas que Sasuke le proporcionaba cada vez más fuerte, más rápido y más profundo.

El moreno subió las piernas de Naruto a sus hombros y de nuevo se perdió en la cara aniñada de su pareja con la mirada llena de deseo. Su boca entreabierta le incitó y bajó a besarlo succionando su lengua; pegando mas sus caderas y alzando las del rubio en el proceso mientras se enterraba mas en él; el beso fue lento, con la intención de saborearse mutuamente; volvió a incorporarse y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha del rubio, caliente y rojiza debido a la actividad; delineó con su pulgar las marcas de la mejillas y llegó hacia la boca que acababa de besar, en la cual introdujo su dedo para ser lubricado por la saliva del mas pequeño. La lengua de Naruto era una fuente de placer casi divina. Cuando sacó su pulgar de esa tibia boquita lo arrastró hacia el pezón derecho y erguido del Uzumaki, el cual masajeó con dedicación al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

― ¡Ah! Sasuke…estoy mucho más sensible ―

― Y estrecho ― gimió el moreno.

Como respuesta Naruto estrechó sus paredes sacándole un gemido bestial y ronco al Uchiha.

Después de estimular el pezón Sasuke se aferró a las sábanas y Naruto buscó la manera de darse placer; bajó las piernas de los pálidos hombros y las abrió para tener un mejor acceso hacia su miembro, el cual frotó conforme Sasuke le embestía. Sasuke salió casi por completo para volver a entrar y chocar contra la próstata del rubio, del cual se aferró ahora a sus dorados cabellos mientras que el pequeño arqueaba su espalda debido al placer inaguantable.

― Más, ya, casi haaa ―

De pronto para Naruto todo se volvió borroso y una sensación conocida, más nunca despreciable, se apoderó de su cuerpo entumiendo cada uno de sus músculos y haciéndole desfallecer de placer sin siquiera darle tiempo de respirar. Salpicó su vientre con su propio semen y terminó gritando el nombre de su compañero.

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ―

El Uchiha cerró fuertemente los ojos en cuanto escuchó su nombre salir de los labios del rubio; como pudo rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su pareja, cintura que se le antojaba más ancha y fuerte; y dejó su torso caer hasta descansar sobre el contrario para en unas embestidas más, terminar esparciendo dentro del cuerpo del Uzumaki su propio simiente.

― ¡Oh! ¡Hn! Naruto arrg ―

Apenas Sasuke estaba siendo consciente del orgasmo y recuperando la respiración cuando el rubio se incorporó de golpe y gritó nuevamente su nombre pero ahora en un berrido totalmente opuesto.

― ¡Teme! ―

El moreno levantó su rostro y se llevó una enorme sorpresa; Naruto había recuperado su forma original, de tal manera que ahora estaba sobre un joven de dieciocho años.

_Debió haber perdido el control al momento del orgasmo _concluyó el moreno.

Dos horas después Naruto seguía hecho un ovillo sobre la cama.

― Vamos dobe, no es para tanto ― trató de persuadir Sasuke, ya con su imagen adulta.

― Me siento patéticamente violado por un niño de doce 'ttebayo ― habló el rubio entre las sábanas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y sacudió del hombro a su amante.

― Es una tontería, anda ve y báñate idiota, eso te pasa por no controlar tu fluido de chakra ―

Naruto no hizo más que cubrirse totalmente con las sábanas; Sasuke al no ver respuesta favorable tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas.

― Esta bien ― dijo acomodándose sobre un taciturno Naruto ― ahora te toca a ti ―

Naruto rodó y se encontró de nuevo con Sasuke versión pubertad, con su piel blanca, suavecita, mejillas tersas y un casi inexistente vello corporal.

De pronto a su cabeza llegaron imágenes de él empotrando con salvajismo a un vulnerable Uchiha Sasuke.

Horas después una transfusión sanguínea le era practicada.

Naruto resultó ser mucho mas pervertido después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> He aquí lo que resulta de los vacaciones de verano, traer el reloj biológico más volteado que la brújula de Sparrow; el final de HP, haber visto tres animes completos en quince días (y dos de ellos con insinuaciones shōnen ai) el horroroso calor y mucha perversión contenida. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad tenía ganas de hacer algo así y al fin lo logré; espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como o escribiéndolo. Para quienes sigan mi fic Irremediable, estoy trabajando en el capítulo, de hecho falta la última escena de éste por eso creo que nos veremos pronto. Hasta entonces.


End file.
